Scott Pilgrim's Summer in Northern Ontario
by Superkillerah
Summary: This is a remake of one of Scott's Summer Breaks, Except modernised, for the Year 2013, Its basically Scott and Kim building on their realationship, and about their small band they got running.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Time in Northern Ontario.**

**This Fiction is Based In Modern times, although it is Scotts teenage years, the year is 2013, and it is Summer, so there will be no school moments.**

Kim was walking to Scotts house, Happy that now that schools up, she'll be able to spend more time with her freinds, and Scott who she loved dearly. It was around 4pm when Kim Finaly Reached Scotts House, she quickly sorted out her hair, which was a bit fuzzed up from the walk over, today Kim was wearing a black dress, hopefully to gets Scotts attention that she wanted to go out somewhere fancy tonight, She knocked on the door, and waited... No answer, she got her Cell phone out and rang Scott... No answer, after several attempts at knocking, she begins to loose her patience, and hits the door with all her might "SCOTT PILGRIM OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Finally She was greeted by the sight of Lawerence, Scotts younger brother, "Why did you not answer the door lawrence!" Kim said, "I... Well... There has been a lot of sells men around lately, and uhh... i thought you were one of them.. Sorry about that" Lawrence Stuttered,  
"So Where is Scott?"  
"Where he always is, the Base-"  
Yelling cut short Lawrence and Kim's Conversation, it was quite clearly Scott getting angry at a video game, Kim sighed and walked into the house, and open the wooden door to the basement, and of course, as usual, there was Scott led out on the couch, playing a game "Hey Scott" said Kim, Hoping for Scott to pause the game, "Hey Kim" Her smile dropped, and she stared at Scott and asked "So... Can i sit down?"  
"Yeah Sure"  
Scott Moved his Legs up enough for Kim to sit down, she looked over at him "So Scott what do you think of this new dress" (Fact: Kim has had this Dress for Aproximatley 1 year and 24 days. Scott didn't even glance at her "Its nice" Scott Said which made Kim even More angry "SCOTT COULD YOU ACTUALLY TALK TO ME" Kim yelled loud enough for Scott to jump in the air, and pause the game but it was no use, Kim snatched up the controller to prevent Scott from trying to carry on "Kim Come on.." Kim passed Scott a Glare " I don't believe i am treating you like a kid Scott, i mean come on, Now seriously." Kim pointed at her Dress "Do you Like it Or Not?" Scott looked at the dress and smiled "It does look beautiful. It Suits you."  
"Why Thank you Scott."  
"So uhh, What do you want to do tonight?"  
Kim glared at Scott "Isn't it obvious Scott"  
Scott Looked around the room, he was nervous, and worried.  
"Umm... Would you like to go to the cinema?" Scott Said Beaming a smile.  
"I want to go to a nice place to eat you idiot!" Kim was getting annoyed now, and decided to be a bit strict towards Scott and Pointed up the basement stairs "Scott go Dress Nice, and have a shower, you're hair is really greasy"  
"It is?"  
"No its just wet." Kim remarked sarcastically, Scott got up and left the room, Kim decided to play whatever game Scott was playing she pressed unpause on the Xbox controll, Scott was playing a old game called Street fighter 2 "How could Scott play such old games" Kim mumbled to herself.

_45 Minutes Later._

Scott came down the stairs, and looked at his tv, it was on the Finish Screen, he looked over at kim who was asleep "Kim?" Kim jolted up, and rubbed her eyes "I was not asleep i was just resting my eyelids" Kim said to Scott, Unfortunately, due to her just waking up, her lies were a bit unbelievable. "So are we going to this place you wanted to go to Kim, or are we just going to fall asleep on my couch"  
"Nah come on lets go, Your game is lame by the way, i completed it in 10 minutes" Scott looked down, his hair covering his eyes, Kim took his hand, "Come on Scott its just a game, its not the end of the world, that was last year" Kim joked Scott looked over at kim, now smiling, "Yeah and that was still the funniest time of my life" Scott Giggled, Scott and Kim then left the house"

_Some Fancy Italian Restraunt- Post Meal: Total Cost of meal $24_

Scott and Kim where staring at each other, the place looked like a joint from 1930s, all they needed where some Gangsters, and Tommy-guns. Moments passed untill Kim broke the silence "Its 8pm Scott, can i crash at your place? i mean, it'll be 10 by the time we get back to yours, and bears will probably be out and about, and i don't want to die yet" Scott Thought about it for a moment "Where would you sleep Though" Kim looked seductively over at Scott "Your Bed where-else"  
"Good Point I'll take the Couch"  
"What? No... I meant"  
"Yeah I'll sleep on the couch it'll be fair."  
"Scott I want to sleep with you!"  
Scott looked at Kim a look of confusion in his eyes "Dont worry Scott, No Sex I swear." Kim smiled "So is it okay with you then?"  
"Yeah its Fine" "Great!" Kim exclaimed, and with in 2 seconds she was on the phone to her parents.

**I'll Spare you the Suffering of the phone call, but just so you know, it took 6 minutes till Kim accidentally let on to her parents that it was Scott she was staying with.**

"So is it okay with your parents?" Scott asked scared of the response "Yeah its fine, my Mom says just not to have sex, don't they understand that not everything is about sex!" Scott smirked "Yeah, that's the only thing parents think about i swear"  
"We should Probally get going now."  
"For sure, its starting to get dark now."

_10:45pm_

It was starting to get dark and after a very enlightened conversation about bears, and the ways they kill people (Kim Started by Accident) They finally reached Scott's home, Scott Unlocked the Door, and let Kim in "Thank you" She said, as Scott Held the door open for her, Scott's mom could be seen just across the hallway "Mom Kim's Staying over tonight okay" Scott yelled at his mother "Yeah its Fine just Keep it quiet and no S-"  
"I know" Scott yelled cutting off the end of his mother's sentence, at the top of the stairs was Stacey Pilgrim, who waited until Scott was by her and remarked "I can't wait to hear the noises tonight" Scott Turned around, and clenched his Fist however managed to restrain himself from punching her, and simply walked into his room.

"Scott" kim said quietly.  
"Yea"  
"Can we not go to sleep tonight, i dont have any sleep wear and i think going asleep in this dress aint gonna cut it, and i really dont like going to sleep in just Bra and panties"  
Scott Thought for a second and finally said "hey would you like to borrow one of my shirts" "That would be Nice" Kim said, Scott Unhanged one of his Ringer Shirts, It was the Red one with the quotes on it.

_**(Fact: Most of Scott's Ringer Shirts he has had since he was 15, and order them all over the web)**_

Scott Turned away from Kim, and took off his shirt "Hey Scott you know, i dont really care if you look at me whilst im in my bra you know?" Scott Glanced round, Kim was standing Face to Face with Scott smiling, She put her arms around him, and Kissed him, Scott Did exactly the same, Both of them had no thoughts, they wanted this moment to last forever, Kim broke off the kiss, and smiled, "now can i have your shirt?" Kim Smiled at Scott "Oh sure Kinda forget about it." Scott Picked up the shirt and handed it to kim, Scott then removed his pants, and untucked on the legs on his boxers, Kim and Scott got into bed, and Kim Rolled on to Scott and the pair made out for a while, eventually Scott Broke off the kiss, and glanced over at the clock "We have been making out for 4 hours Kim!" Kim looked at the clock in disbelief " But we weren't making out for that long im sure!"  
"Well either way, i think it is time we got some sleep."  
"Ok Goodnight Scott"  
"Night Kim"  
Kim Turned around and looked at Scott (Note: Just to say Scotts Room has a Street Light outside so he can see when its dark.) They Embraced and snuggled until they were both comfortable, Kim pushed her head into Scott's chest, and Thought to herself "I hope this lasts forever, Scotts an amazing guy I've never felt this happy before" Eventually Kim Went to Sleep, Knowing that if anything happened during the night, that Scott Would be there to protect her.

**This is just a basic reimagining of Scott's Teenage Years only modernised, hope you like'd it, i will continue with the fiction soon, next time with Lisa and Lauren. so i hoped you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kim and Scott sat atop of a hill, overlooking the beautifull scene of the sun sinking into the sea, Kim smiled, and rested her head into Scotts arm  
"I love you Scott." Kim whispered into Scott's Ear  
"I love you to Kim, and i dont want this realtionship to end"  
"Me too" Kim said with a smile, Scott Looked over at kim  
"You are aware this is just a dream right?" Scott asked censorned  
"Yeah, but still, i dont really care, I want it to last as long as possible" Kim wrapped her arms around Scott, and Scott did the same back, and they smiled at each other, as the sun slowly melted away into the sea.

**Scott Pilgrims Summer in Ontario. Chapter 2.**

Kim slowly raised her head from the pillow, she looked at the clock on Scott's radio, she sighed and pushed her head back into the pillow, it was 8:30, it took her a moment to reliase, but Scott was not in the bed with her, yet the TV was on, playing some crappy film (Fact: The Film is Goodfellas, and at this part, Robert De Niro is busy pushing over a telephone booth, Scott enjoys these kind of films.) Kim frantically searched Scott's Bedroom, He was not in the wardrobe, hiding under the bed, and he wasn't in the shower.  
"Kim? You're Awake?" Kim looked round to see Scott standing in the doorway, with two cups, a smile painted across his face, and a tiny bit of stubble on his face (Scott Doesn't Know yet, but if he did he'd... actually i'll let you find out) Kim smirked, and sat back in the bed, crossing her legs,  
"I thought you vanished Scott, I was actually worried for you, but you wont tell anyone I actually said that right?" Kim said,hoping that Scott would actually agree to not saying anything to no-body  
"Of course not Kim, anyway, would you like this Coffe i made for you?" Kim smiled, and took the cup from Scott, and took a sip, it was not the best coffe in the world, but it would do for now, she smiled as Scott got back into the bed, placed his cup on the nightstand next to him, and pulled the sheets back over himself and Kim  
"We got 3 Hours till we have to go back to my house, and have band practise, so that means we have at least 2 hours to ourselfs so..." Kim smiled and pushed herself close enough to Scott that she could reach over to the nightstand and place her cup on it.  
"So we Can watch a movie? Play StreetFighter? Go on Youtube?" Kim smacked Scott across the face hard enough so it sounded like it was from the movies "OW! What was that for?" Scott scratched his cheek, Kim was laughing, due to scotts reaction, and the fact there was no anger in the voice "You idiot i meant we can make out, and stuff!" Kim managed to say, still laughing Scott looked at her confused, as Kim's laugh died off.  
"Ok then" Scott smirked, and Kim slowly wrapped herself around Scott, and they begin to kiss.

Scott Awoke and wiped his eyes,and then noticed the stubble on his face, he ran to the bathroom as fast as possible, picked up his Dad's razor, and quickly erased all traces of the stubble, Scott walked back into his room, and picked up his clothes, and yet again walked into the bathroom, and finished getting ready, Scott was wearing the green ringer, with his initals on it, Scott went back to his room again, and then he saw the time, it was 9:34, Scott almost had a heart attack, Kim was still led in his bed, wearing only her bra and panties, Scott jumped over to her and shook her awake.  
"Wha- Scott What is it?" Kim grumbled  
"KIM! WE ARE LATE FOR BAND PRACTISE!" Scott yelled, Kim Jumped up, and looked at the time.  
"SHIT WHERES MY PHONE!" Kim searched frantically through the two pockets in her Dress to no avail.  
"SCOTT DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE"  
_**(Fact Scott never has his phone on him, he cant be bothered to use it)**_  
"Its on my desk but its dead" This halted Kim about 3 steps away from his desk  
"SCOTT YOU ARE SO USELESS! WHY DO YOU NEVER CHARGE IT" Kim yelled in anger as she grabbed and shook Scott like a ragdoll  
"IM SORRY COME ON GET CHANGED WE COULD RUN!"Kim hurriedley put on her dress, and grabbed scott, and as quickly as possible, rushed through the house with Scott, and ran as fast as possible, they didn't make it far, since kims house is 2 miles away.  
"Damnit Kim, why do you have to live so far away" Scott whined, out of breath, Kim just shot Scott a glare, that made him shut up.

A long run later.

Kim and Scott finally made it to Kim's House, Lisa, and Lauren were both waiting outside, Lauren turned to Scott and Kim.  
"What took you two to long, and where were you Kim?"  
"Nevermind that, why didn't you go inside?"  
"Kim rember what you said? Dont go in your house unless you are there?"  
Kim ignored that comment, and knocked on the door, Greeted by her Mom, who let them in, but held back Scott and Kim.  
"Did you two have sex then?" Kims mom asked, with a frown on her face "  
NO MOM WE DIDN'T NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SEX!"  
Kim angrily barged past her Mom, dragging Scott behind her who was looking rather confused.

Band Practise- Kim's Basement.

Lauren Sat down, whilst the other set up their instruments, Lauren however, broke the silence "So Kim did you and Scott... you know?"  
"No Lauren, all we did was kiss, that was all." Kim openly admited  
"Are you sure of that?"  
"Deffinatley" Scott and Kim both said, at the same time, they both looked at each other, and smirked at each other (Well Scott smiled stupidly)  
"Kim Would you please" Lauren said, in a rather sexy voice, just to annoy Kim, Kim just looked at lisa, before finaly yelling "WE ARE SONIC AND KNUCKLES! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" And with that the band began to play.

_**I took all day writing this, and i hope you enjoyed it, i should have next chapter up on the weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott Pilgrim's Summer in Ontario.**

_**Later That Night...**_

Scott was walking home, and decided to take a shortcut, due to the time, it was 11:30, and his parents would kill him if he didn't hurry home, so he took the risk, and was walking down a dimly lit alley.  
"Hello Pilgrim" Scott turned around, and was greeted by a punch to the nose, Scott fell to the floor, blood rushing out of his nose.  
"Come on Pilgrim, dont be such a coward!" Scott finally started to be able to see better, and he saw the man that punched him, about 6ft 11" and with blonde stupid hair, wearing a black hoody, no doubt about it, it was one of the bullies from , the moment Scott got up, he kicked him back down again.  
"Couldn't you aproach me like a man?" Scott whimpered, as he slowly got back up on his feet, he chuckled, and went to respond, but then threw a kick towards Scott, which he ducked, but his counter punch was blocked, and his arm snapped.  
"YAAAAAARRGGGGGGHHH!" Scott yelled in aganoy, his arm felt like it literally fell off, Scott was then Pummeled by a series of punches, which knocked him on the floor, almost knocked out, Scott struggled to his feet, this time he saw it coming, he dodged the punch, and the poorly attempted right hook, and landing about 10 hits on the guy, who flew backwards, but quickly regained his footing, and punched Scott followed bt a elbow and a Knee crush, Scott fell to the floor.  
"Such Strength, he stunned me for a moment" The bully thought, Scott got up again, this time, rage was in his eyes, and his blood boiled for revenge, the bully laughed.  
"What you gonna do Pilgrim, bleed on me"  
"No, I'm gonna tear you apart" Scott Said, in a plain voice, despite the blood in his mouth, this enraged the bully who threw a powerfull kick toward Scott, who effeintley turned around, missing the kick, and then landed a Tornado kick on the head of the bully (A tornado kick is from the martial art Tae-Kwon-Do, and its effective trust me ^_^) The bully fell to his knees, but then stammered to his feet, off-balance, bleeding worse than Scott was, he walked towards Scott, and threw a bad punch, which was so obviosly coming, Scott ducked this and then.  
**"SHORYUKEN!" **Scott yelled as he threw a uppercut on the bully, whilst jumping in the air, the bully just stood with his head backwards for a moment, before falling, Scott wiped this blood from his lip, the guy exploded into coins, Scott glared, confused, this have never happend before, he looked up, and saw the bully walk by the alley mumbling, which Scott was puzzled about, he did just beat him up after all, Scott collected all the coins, which was around about $1.00, as for Scotts wounds however, they were still pretty real, Scott had to think of an excuse, but stuck with the old, I fell down some steps excuse.

_And so Scott got home, and went to bed, and managed to avoid his parents._

Scott woke up early in the morning, to avoid his parents noticing the wounds, he got changed, and got ready, he left a note for his parents, saying he left early for band practise, and went straight for the park.

**The Park.**

Scott was sat down on the bench, his hair covering his face, so no-one especially the police, would ask him questions, he sat there, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Scott is that you? What are you doing here so early?"  
Scott turned, and saw Lauren and Lisa.  
"Hey guys, Whats up?" they both sat down on the bench Lauren was closest to Scott, she brushed back Scotts hair to see his face, but was horrified by what she saw, and so was Lisa, Scotts face was badly bruised, and a bit of stale blood was on his lip, and he was struggling on opening his left eye.  
"Scott? what... what happend?" Lisa stammered, Scott just hung his head in shame.  
"I got in a fight with that blonde dick from school, but somehow i beat him" Scott said, not rembering the moves that he did, despite their relevence to his faviorate fighting game.  
"Look Scott, Kim wouldn't want to see you like this, we will take you home, and tell your parents you fell down some steps, that way with us there, it would be more believable, and ill also tell Kim about the fight, and our plan is that ok?" Lisa asked Scott, who just simply nodded, and so they walked to Scotts house, and their plan went pretty well, the only thing that was left, was for them to tell Kim, but for now, Scott rested.

**Kim's House 11:30- _Kim's basement._**

Kim was busy trying to kill a large spider in the corner of the room with a magazine when Lisa and Lauren entered, at that moment, she finally killed the spider, and then she turned around with a smile, and then it dropped to a annoyed face.  
"Wheres Scott to?" Kim asked, annoyed that her boyfreind did not turn up.  
"He uhh... How can i put this..."  
"He got in a fight with one of the bullies at school." Lauren finished off.  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's messed up pretty bad, but he's at home resting, we told his parents he fell down the stairs."  
"Can i go see him then."  
"Yeah lets go." Kim followed behind Lauren, with Lisa leading the way.

_**Scott's House.**_

Scott was living the life, his mom was constantly bringing him food to eat, and best of all the Street Fighter II Movie was on the TV, its the best day off his life, despite all the pains of course.  
"Scott you got visitors!" Lawrence yelled, but no avail, Scott had the Volume up to high, then the door opened, Scott looked around, and there was Kim, looking rather upset after seeing Scotts face all messed up.  
"Scott... are you... are you ok?" Kim stammered, worried for Scotts health.  
"Yeah im fine, just painfull when i talk, like now for instance." Scott tried to smile, but the pain was to much, and Scott went back to a normal face.  
"Kim, if you find it to hard to look at me, you could just go, and i'll call you when i look better." Scott inquired.  
"No Scott, for god sake, your my boyfreind, im not gonna just leave you like that am i!"Kim said, with a small smile on her face after, but that faded, tears was in her eyes, and she just couldn't hold it in, and she burried her head into Scotts arm, his unbroken one luckily, Scott was confused, and thought Kim was overeacting, but went along with it, whilst Lauren and Lisa stared at the TV and watched the film.

**(After the Movie Ended)**  
"I think i'm gonna go now Scott, i'll see you soon" Kim said, as she left the room with Lisa and lauren, Lisa stopped by the doorway, and smiled at Scott.  
"Hope you get better soon, it wont feel right without you there with us."  
"Thanks." Scott said weakley.  
Scott then proceeded to watch a load of Horror films, from Cheesy Zombie films, to Japanese horror, Scott then turned of the TV when some soppy romance film started, and drifted of into dreamland.

**Oh no! Scott is badly injured! And will he figure out the mystery of the bully exploding into coins? and why it is like that? next time ^_^**


End file.
